Musical Moments of the Gaang
by Moonlit Steps
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics involving each member of the Gaang. Main pairings, Zutara & some Taang. R & R please. READ THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Zuko's song

**A/n: ok, well, this is my first fanfic so just bear with me. This takes place right after** **_The Avatar and The Fire Lord._ Reviews are appreciated even if it is criticism****. Anywho...on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Sebastian Mego's song _Where Do I Go_**

* * *

Late at night coming back from the prison cells, Zuko walked through the palace halls. Careful not to wake anyone, he silently crept into his room. Zuko plopped down onto his bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Is Uncle right? Was the avatar really my great grandfather?" he asked himself. "Of course his right, he's always right; unlike me."

Zuko sighed and lay on the bed. "Mom, where are you? I need help. I'm so confused."

_**Where do I go  
Every direction  
Seems to be against the flow  
And who will I be  
What does it mean to just be me **_

_**So tired of having to choose  
Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do**_

_**Lost in confusion I feel like I'm losing it all  
Where do I go from here  
With all this confusion now who's gonna break my fall  
There's no one left to call  
Nothing is clear  
Where do I go from here**_

_**Did I let you down  
My good intentions never seem to come around  
And I have to believe  
That there's an answer I can't see**_

_**So tired of having to choose  
Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do  
Lost in confusion I feel like I'm losing it all  
Where do I go from here  
With all this confusion now who's gonna break my fall  
There's no one left to call  
Nothing is clear  
Where do I go from here **_

_**I can't tell what's up or down  
My head's spinning all the time  
Every time that I turn around  
There's another useless sign  
I wanna know but I don't know  
Which way I'm gonna go  
Where will I go, yeah  
Which way will I go, ohhh**_

_**So tired of having to choose  
Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do  
Lost in confusion I feel like I'm losing it all  
Where do I go from here  
With all this confusion now who's gonna break my fall  
There's no one left to call  
Nothing is clear  
Where do I go from here  
**_

_**Where do I go  
Tell me where do I go **_

Zuko glanced at his twin broadswords lying on the table next to the wall. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Never forget who you are, Zuko"

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

"It's time to ask yourself, Zuko. Who are you, and what do you want!"

"I thought you had changed!"

The voices of his mother and uncle rang through his head. _'But whose voice was that last one?' _Then it dawned on him. It was her; the waterbender in the catacombs. Zuko touched his cheek, recalling what had happened. He glanced once more at his broadswords and made his decision.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

**Sooo, how'd you like it? Huh? Review cuz' it makes me happy! 8D**


	2. Katara's song

**A/n: ok I didn't really like how this one turned out, so read & review to tell what I could change. M'kay, peoples?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Vanessa Hudgen's song** _**Say Ok**_

* * *

It's been two years since the 100 Years War. Katara, now the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, walked along the Fire Nation's shores contemplating her life. From when she met Aang all the way to the end of the war, a lot of things had changed. She wasn't the preppy girl she had been when she left the South Pole. She dealt with death, dishonesty, betrayal, and heartbreak in just that one year of the war. Yet, she had managed with her family. Meaning she had Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, Iroh, and even Zuko. Yes, the Fire Nation royals had joined them soon after the eclipse invasion. Katara took an immediate liking to Iroh or Uncle as he liked to be called. The old man was very wise and gave good advice. Also, he had a pretty good sense of humor.

Zuko on the other hand was a problem. Ever since the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se, Katara had a strong sense of hatred towards him and didn't necessarily welcome him with open arms. But, time went by and she calmed down, especially when Iroh showed up shortly after. They had a talk and they found that she and Zuko actually had a lot in common. Aside from the fact that they both didn't have their mothers around, they both had their lives ruined by the Fire Nation, both had very ugly tempers, and they especially disliked papaya. Who would've thought, huh? The two opposites became friends and basically started over from there. It was pretty hard to believe Zuko was running a country and that Katara became a highly respected ambassador. They spent all their time together in meetings, planning for upcoming events, managing trade routes, and the list goes on and on. In fact, they almost spent too much time together.

Katara sighed. That was another thing to think about. She had a problem involving the new Fire Lord. Every time she saw him she got butterflies in her stomach, every time she brushed him she'd get butterflies or blush and then mumble an apology, and every time they talked about something non-political or non-economical she was bound to say something stupid. Katara groaned.

The thing was she didn't like these feelings because she knew what they meant and what they would cause if she gave into them. The time with Jet had already proved that and he had broken her heart. As Katara made her way back to the palace, a song she once heard played in her head.

_**You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you not lookin' for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one **_

_**So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK (don't run away)**_

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say **_

_**When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**_

Katara realized how true that song was. She didn't want to be a trinket to just throw away. At the same time she realized how hard she had fallen for Zuko.

"Ugh, what I'm I doing fantasizing about the Fire Lord as Prince Charming when there is work to be done? He probably just thinks of me as only a friend anyhow." She hurried towards the palace, not noticing the golden pair of smiling eyes that had followed her down the shore.

* * *

**Review and tell me what I could do to improve it,** **okay? 8D**


	3. Zutara's song

**A/n: alrighty, I think this chapter actually turned out pretty good. As always, reviews are appreciated. Anyway, I've ran out of things to say sooo...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Hannah Montana's song, _One In A Million_**

* * *

Katara was lounging on her bed reading a magazine, when someone knocked on the door to her dorm. She wondered who it was. Toph and Suki were out for the night and Aang and Sokka were working on their science project. She got up to open the door. When she saw who it was, she fell speechless. Standing in the doorframe was her shaggy haired, fair-skinned, golden eyed boyfriend.

"Surprise, miss me?" Zuko said serenely.

"Aahhhhhh!" Katara threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Zuko spun her around laughing. They finally calmed but still clung to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked. "I thought you weren't coming until Thanksgiving Break?"

"Well, Uncle had some big business meeting with his company so I thought I'd come down with him"

"Oh, yeah the White Lotus Society, right?"

"Yup."

Katara hugged him again. "You have no idea how much I missed you since you moved down to San Francisco."

"I missed you too."

"How long are you in Seattle for?"

"Relax, 'Tara, I'll be here for three weeks. Plenty of time for us to catch up and maybe have some fun," Zuko added suggestively.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," Katara returned playfully. "Oh, hey check this out. Ty Lee gave me her Hannah Montana CD. I haven't listened to a lot of her work but there's this one song I absolutely love. Here, I'll play it for you." Katara, walked over to her stereo system, popped in the disc, and raised the volume. The soft notes of a piano started playing.

"Cool, what's it called?" Zuko asked.

Katara sat down on her butterfly chair and grabbed her magazine from her bed. "Um, I think it's called _One In A Million_." She resumed reading her magazine. The song played for a while until she looked up again to see Zuko starring at her. "What?" she asked smiling.

Zuko walked over and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

Katara laughed gently and stood up, taking his hand. "You certainly may."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close. They danced around the floor listening to the lyrics.

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one _**

**_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're one in a million_**

When the song ended, Katara stayed in the circle of Zuko's arms. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. Then, they heard a knock on the door and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

"It's me, Katara. Do you have any glue we can use?" It was her bumbling brother, Sokka.

Katara went to her desk and rummaged through the drawers a bit before answering. "Sorry, Sokka, I'm all out."

"Alright then, I'll see if Ty Lee has any."

Katara turned back to Zuko who was giving her an amused look.

"What?" she asked.

"There really was some glue wasn't there?" he replied still smiling.

"Maybe there was, maybe there wasn't. You'll never find out." She said coming back to stand in front of him. He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

**Oookkaayy...not the best ending I could come up with. Oh well! 8D**


	4. Music Night Part 1, Toph's Song

**A/N: Boy, Spring Break is practically over, hard to believe I've been that busy. Hope your break was better than mine. 8D Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter, Toph is the best! But I had a few more ideas so i thought about making the Music Night into two parts (as if you didn't already guess). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song _Real Wild Child_ by Everlife**

* * *

Sigh. It was night and everyone was sitting around the campfire. Sigh. Not much to do at this time. Sigh. Well, except for Sokka trying tell a good scary story. Sigh.

"Oh, would quit sighing already!"

"Well, tough luck, Snoozles. Besides, there's nothing else to do around here."

"Yea, we need to come up with something to do around here after dark," Katara said. "Something everyone can look forward to."

Surprisingly, Zuko spoke up. "I have an idea." Everyone else turned to look at him. "Back when I had my ship, my uncle used to organize a Music Night. Once every week, he would bring out the whole crew with their instruments and they would spend the night playing, singing, and dancing."

"That isn't such a bad idea actually," Katara replied. Good thing they had been getting along, otherwise we'd be just sitting here, bored. "Do we have any instruments?"

"I've got an old flute I can play," Aang said. "I'll go get it." I felt his light footsteps race towards Appa.

"Ok, that's a start. Anyone else have anything?"

"I can play the drums. My dad built this board with hollowed out circles so when I tap on it, it sounds like a drum."

"That's great, Teo." Katara replied.

I felt Zuko get up and walk over to where his stuff was. He picked up one of his bags and started looking for through it.

"Hey, Firefly, what are you looking for?"

"Something, ah here it is."

Sokka and The Duke both asked: "What is that?"

"It's called a guitar. My uncle bought it for me when I was younger and my cousin taught me how to play it."  
"Give it here," I demanded, holding out my hand. Zuko passed it to me; I ran my hands across it. It had a big, peanut-shaped box with a small hole in the middle. Attached to the box was a long, wide, wooden board with strings running across it and the box. At the end of the board, were little knobs connected to the strings. When I turned them, they seemed to loosen or tighten the strings they were connected to.

"Cool." I handed the guitar back to Zuko. By this time, Aang had come back with his flute.

"Hey, is that a guitar?" he asked.

"Yea, it is," Zuko replied.

"Ok, I think we've got everything ready so why don't we get things started,"

"Alright, Sugar Queen."

"Yup."

"We're good."

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Katara asked.

"Umm…"

I might as well have paid to hear the Cricket's Choir, 'cuz that's what it sounded like since no one wanted to go first. Well, might as well do something to break the ice. I raised my hand. "I'll do something."

"Really, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna sing, Snoozles. What did you think I was gonna do?"

"Alright, Toph, go ahead." Katara said.

I got up and stood on the other side of the campfire.

"Teo, Zuko, right after I sing the first line, you guys come in with your instruments."

"Cool."

"Okay."

"Ok, here we go."

_**"I'm a real wild child"**_

The boys started playing their instruments.

_**"Well I'm just outta school**_

_**Like I'm real, real cool**_

_**Gotta dance like a fool**_

_**Got the message that I gotta be**_

_**A wild one**_

_**Oh yeah, I'm a wild one**_

_**Gotta break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**Gonna meet all my friends**_

_**Gonna have ourselves a ball**_

_**Gonna tell my friends**_

_**Gonna tell them all**_

_**That I'm a wild one**_

_**Oh yeah, I'm a wild one**_

_**Gotta break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**Oh baby, I'm a wild one**_

_**Gotta break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**I'm a real wild one**_

_**And I like a wild fun**_

_**In a world gone crazy**_

_**Everything seems hazy**_

_**I'm a wild one**_

_**Oh yeah, I'm a wild one**_

_**Gotta break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**Oh baby, I'm a wild one**_

_**Gotta break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**I'm a real wild child, now**_

_**I'm gonna break it loose**_

_**Gonna keep it wild **_

_**I'm a real wild child**_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**Oh baby, I'm a wild one **_

_**Gotta break it loose **_

_**Gonna keep 'em movin' wild**_

_**Gonna keep a swingin' baby**_

_**I'm a real wild child, now**_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a wild one **_

_**I'm a real wild child"**_

I waited for a response, but, yet again, I was listening to the Cricket's Choir. "Well?"

"Wow, Toph that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, Sugar Queen, when your parents lock you up in an estate for twelve years thinking that their daughter is a helpless blind girl, there's not a lot to do," I replied bitterly.

"Well, I thought it was wonderful."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen."

"Ok, who's up next?"

I went back to my place next to Twinkle Toes. Haru and The Duke had gotten up and were doing some sort of dance. Suddenly, Aang leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"That was really good what you did up there, Toph."

I blushed. _'Wait, why am I blushing?'_ I tilted my head down."Thanks, Twinkles Toes," I said softly. Then, I punched him in the arm. "Let's see you do better," I said, smirking.

"Huh, I doubt it." He smiled while rubbing his arm. Everyone started clapping as The Duke and Haru had finished with their dance.

"Alright, Twinkle Toes, your up." I pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the center. _'Let's see how well he can do.' _I thought.

* * *

**Sorry, about the lyrics, the esitor messed it up. ****Soo...what did you think? Well, I'll find out anyway as long as you press that little purplish review button on the bottom left corner. Oh, before I go, I'm having a bit of trouble finding a good song for Aang so if you guys have a song in mind, well, you know what to do. 8D **


	5. Author's Note

**Ok poll is closed, so let's see what the results are. (drum roll) And you guys want more songfics!**** Alright I'll keep writing, but you guys have gotta help me on the next chappie 'cause I'm having a little trouble. So PM on a song that you like and I'll consider putting it up. I'll also except any challenges that you guys have. **


End file.
